<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If at First You Don't Succeed... by AgentOfShip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686181">If at First You Don't Succeed...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/pseuds/AgentOfShip'>AgentOfShip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, F/M, Flirting, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Leo Fitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:29:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/pseuds/AgentOfShip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz has a big crush on Bobbi, his favorite customer at the coffee shop. But Bobbi's just being nice and could never reciprocate his feelings, unless...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Fitz/Bobbi Morse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AOS AU August 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If at First You Don't Succeed...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for AU August day 2: Coffee Shop AU.<br/>Beta'd by the wonderful @LibbyWeasley :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Welcome to The Playground, what can I do for you this-- Oh, hi Bobbi," Fitz cut himself off as he looked up from the register and was met with the smiling face and striking blue eyes of his favorite customer. </p>
<p>"Hello Fitz, how are you doing?" </p>
<p>"Oh...um...f-fine, yeah I'm fine, thank you." Fitz felt his cheeks heat up. He thought he could say with confidence that he had almost fully recovered from his brain trauma, but every time Bobbi walked in, he turned back into a stuttering mess. Even over such a simple question. "And um...how are you?" he asked, finally noticing her amused expression and realizing that was what he was supposed to say. </p>
<p>"I feel great, I just ran 10 kilometers and I beat my record!"</p>
<p>Fitz chuckled. She did look great too. Not just because her running outfits seemed to get more flattering with every passing day, but she did look radiant as ever.</p>
<p>"I don't know how you do it. I'm still tired from running after the bus this morning."</p>
<p>Bobbi laughed as she leaned slightly across the counter.</p>
<p>"I could train you. You'd be running a half marathon in no time."</p>
<p>"Sure," Fitz said, shaking his head in amusement. </p>
<p>"You're already fitter than you think. I see you lift those boxes every morning, you know." </p>
<p>Fitz blushed a deeper shade of red. Bobbi was always so nice. She always had something encouraging or flattering to say to him and she never seemed to mind when he stuttered or took longer than normal to answer her questions. She always looked at him with such a soft expression. Which really didn't help with the huge crush he had on her. </p>
<p>"Well maybe when I'm done with my PhD in about a year or so," Fitz said with a sigh. He should be done with his PhD by now but his accident had changed everything. But given how bad it had been, he still knew he was luckier than most that he managed to recover well enough to be able to be given a chance to finish his PhD. It was just harder than it would have been before, especially since he had to work here to pay for everything. </p>
<p>Fitz thought Bobbi looked disappointed by his refusal for a second but she was just being her wonderful friendly self and probably just sympathized with his situation. She too had gone through a bad injury recently. Nothing as life threatening but it had taken months of rehab for her knee to be fully healed. </p>
<p>"You know, my offer to help with the biology side of your design still stands. I just reorganized my office at home last week and--"</p>
<p>"So we just received a new Brazilian coffee, it's very sweet with notes of-- Oh," Ftz cut himself off before shaking his head. She was just so nice. "That's nice but I don't want to bother you. I know your new job at the lab is keeping really busy and I’m already lucky you're..."</p>
<p>"Oh but you wouldn't bother me at all, in fact--"</p>
<p>"...and professor Weaver already offered to help. She's the head of her department, I can't...um...I can't really refuse her help." </p>
<p>"Oh...of course," Bobbi said with a small smile. </p>
<p>"So," Fitz started, looking up at her shyly. "Did you want to hear about the new coffee we just got? I think you're going to like this one." </p>
<p>Bobbi tilted her head to the side, looking at him with those eyes that made him want to look away and never stop looking at the same time. But before he could start wondering what he did wrong --she was usually rather enthusiastic about coffee-- her lips pulled up into a wide smile. "Of course, Fitz. I'd like that," she said and he relaxed a little bit as he tried to remember all the details he read in the little booklet that came with their latest delivery. Ever since she walked into The Playground for the first time and was very convinced by his sales pitch about the latest fancy coffee his boss had ordered, Fitz had been waiting eagerly about each new delivery. </p>
<p>Fitz hadn't even tasted any of those coffees --he didn't really like coffee and definitely didn't need to be more nervous-- but it gave him the opportunity to have a few minutes with her every time she came in. She sometimes looked so interested in what he had to say that it allowed him to daydream about...possibilities. They were no more than that though, daydreams, but it had given him the opportunity to know her a little better and Fitz considered himself lucky to be worthy of her time.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Bobbi adjusted the neckline of her workout tank top, straightened her ponytail and walked into The Playground. She scanned the room from the counter to the cosy corner with big armchairs and coffee tables, gave the employee only door a pointed look and sighed. Fitz wasn't there. So much for buying yet another sexy workout outfit. She had been certain he was supposed to work today. She hoped he wasn't sick, although he had most likely overslept again. Her lips pulled up of their own volition. It happened quite often when he worked late at night. Bobbi could always tell from his sleepy eyes and messy hair. </p>
<p>God, he was adorable. That was the first thing Bobbi had thought when she first walked into The Playground and he made that big speech about the new coffee they had. With his big blue eyes and slight stutter, she just hadn't had the heart to tell him she didn't really like coffee. So that morning, she'd left with a coffee she barely drunk a few gulps of but also the absolute certainty that she wanted Fitz all to herself. </p>
<p>She pretended to love coffee for two more weeks and got the confirmation that he was really interesting and funny on top of handsome and adorable. The Monday of the third week, she walked in dressed as sexy as possible while still being classy and sent him as many signs as she could in such a short time... and they all went completely over his head. She tried for several more weeks, each attempt more obvious than the last, until Fitz's friend and coworker took pity on her. Apparently Fitz's low self esteem and social awkwardness made him completely oblivious to anyone flirting with him. Even as obviously as Bobbi had. A lot of women had given up on getting Fitz to notice their interest but Bobbi was not one of them. She loved a challenge and she was good at reading people. She was almost certain that Fitz was interested in her as well. So she had decided to go for the long game, keep pretending to love coffee, get to know him better and hopefully build his self esteem up until he picked up on her signals or was confident enough to ask her out himself. </p>
<p>But she was getting a little desperate here. It wasn't like her to go after a man like that and not get results. Which only made her want him more. He was the smartest, sweetest man she knew. And after everything he'd been through with his injury, she just wanted to protect him at all costs. And kiss him senseless too. And hopefully more if he was interested. He deserved happiness and she thought she could give him that. </p>
<p>Well, at least this morning, she could have tea for once. </p>
<p>She walked towards the counter, ordered jasmine tea and a muffin --since she wouldn't get her usual something sweet this morning it seemed-- and took a few steps to the side as she waited for her order to be ready. </p>
<p>"Hi Bobbi!"</p>
<p>She turned around to find a very disheveled and breathless Fitz and grinned. Just like she thought, he'd obviously overslept. </p>
<p>"Good morning Fitz. Worked late last night?" </p>
<p>Fitz chuckled, taking a few deep breaths before answering. "Yeah. Had a breakthrough. I just didn't want to stop until it was all on paper."</p>
<p>"Ah yes, I completely understand that. That's wonderful, Fitz. Maybe you could talk to me about it someday over--" </p>
<p>"Tea and blueberry muffin for Bobbi!" the barista announced and Bobbi thanked her before turning back to Fitz.</p>
<p>"Tea?" he repeated with a teasing smile. "Coffee's not as good when I'm not the one preparing it, yeah?" </p>
<p>"Ah you know I just wanted to try something-- In fact," she cut herself off, locking her eyes on him. "You're not completely wrong."</p>
<p>Fitz frowned. </p>
<p>"But I really don't like coffee whether you prepare it or not." </p>
<p>"Yeah, sure," he said, shaking his head in amusement. "You order every new type of coffee we have but you--"</p>
<p>"Because it gives me an excuse to spend time with you..." Fitz squinted, looking more lost than ever and she had to remind herself that he was usually really smart. "Because I like you. A lot." </p>
<p>Realization finally seemed to dawn on him but he still seemed hesitant. Which badly made her want to take him in her arms and hug his insecurities away. </p>
<p>"You mean you like <i>me</i>," he started, pointing at himself with comically wide eyes."Like...um...like-- r-romantically?" </p>
<p>Her smile widened and he smiled back timidly. Tilting her head to the side and looking at his hopeful, beautiful face, she decided to give him the most obvious sign there was that a woman liked a man and not leave a single doubt about the precise nature of those feelings. </p>
<p>Cupping his cheek, she slowly moved closer and brushed her lips against his. He let out a soft gasp and chased her lips just as she was moving back. His lips were soft and warm and he moved them with a surprising confidence and skill. When they parted, he had his warm hand on bare shoulder and she was the one feeling breathless. Smart, sweet, cute and an excellent kisser. </p>
<p>She smiled contentedly when their eyes met again. </p>
<p>"So. What do you think about it?" </p>
<p>"I...uh...I-I...Yes?" </p>
<p>Bobbi laughed and took out her cellphone to hand it to Fitz. </p>
<p>"Are you free tonight?" He nodded enthusiastically. "Then put your phone number in there and I'll text you the time and place."  He nodded again and started typing in his number. </p>
<p>"Just to be clear," she started with a teasing smile. "I'm asking you out on a date so at some point, you're going to have to talk." Now that she'd kissed him, she could think of plenty of things that didn't require talking but it'd be too bad with such a lovely accent. </p>
<p>Fitz laughed as he blushed adorably. </p>
<p>"Yeah...Sorry. I'm confident I'll have recovered sufficiently from that kiss and realizing how incredibly dumb I've been to have a proper conversation with you."</p>
<p>"Good."</p>
<p>"I can think of a few topics of conversation in fact," he said with a little smirk. </p>
<p>"Yeah? Wanna talk about your big breakthrough?"</p>
<p>"Yeah that. But also...our mutual dislike of coffee."</p>
<p>"Fitz!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>